Video capture and presentation technology is always improving. Cameras that capture content are continually increasing in their capacity and ability to capture high quality video, with increasing amounts of detail, such as wide angles and surround capture. Similarly, display devices are improving. Many users today watch video on their televisions, but also on mobile phones, tablets, laptops, projectors, and other display devices. Users may experience content on more than one device, and may use a second device to supplement content displayed on the first device. These and other improvements are identified and presented herein.